Nothing to Worry about
by TheGreaTeaMen
Summary: Author's Note A Mad man is on the loose and is killing left and right in NYC. Now, Sherman, Mr. Peabody, and their friends must stop this man. Rated T for blood, Language, and Violence. Sherman is also in 6th Grade and Sherman and Penny are very close friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

A Mad man is on the loose and is killing left and right in NYC. Now, Sherman, , and their friends must stop this man. Rated T for blood, Language, and Violence.


	2. The Start

**Please Remember, This is my first Fan fiction, so please bear with me.**

Caleb was talking on the phone with Sherman. "Hey Sherman, wanna see the new movie? It's really good." Caleb asked Sherman. "I'll ask , alright?" replied Sherman. "Fine." Caleb responded. The two boys would shift topics to project that was due soon. It was getting late and both said their goodbyes and Sherman would end the call. " Another day finished! " Caleb would proudly announced to himself. He'd walk down hallway to go get ready for bed.

Caleb would be Brushing his teeth when he notices a note. He'd stared at the note, wondering how It got there. It would say " Your death is near, fear will be over so. " It would written like someone was in a Hurry. Caleb would hear the door open, he'd turn to be greeted by a man. The man wrote a dark suit and a White and black mask. He looked to be in his 30s. The man had knife covered in blood. Before Caleb could even say a word, Something had hit his chest.

Blood would spill from Caleb's chest. The man did it again, and again till Caleb was gone. The man chuckled and took out a sticky note, and wrote something on it, leaving it on Caleb's head. He'd also take out a small note book, Slashing out Caleb's name. He'd have a list of names to kill, or wanted to kill. "Sweet dreams" he would say, followed by a Murderous laugh. Then he left, leaving Caleb dead. One was gone, more to go

 **That's It lads! One is now dead and the Rest of Sherman's friends are now going down a path where many would lose their lives. Join us for the next chapter to see what happens next. Will the Man be caught? Will Sherman and his friends died? See it in the next Chapter. Sorry, It was small, but It will be better later.**


	3. The Stage has been set

A Light would shine into Sherman's room. Morning would arrive to New York City. Sherman would groan as he rubbed his eyes. He'd slowly get up and walked over the bathroom."Sherman, breakfast is almost ready!" Said . The Smell of Bacon and Eggs would fill Sherman's mind as he got ready for the day. " Good morning Mr. Peabody." Groan Sherman as he walked his way to Tv and sat himself down. The TV would be on with the News. " Hello people, my name is Jason, and we bring Bad news today.". " Yesterday, a 6th grade boy named Caleb Dunedin was murdered in his house. All NYC schools will be shut down till this man caught. " Sherman would be shocked at this.

Mr. Peabody would walk over the Sherman, wondering why his boy was upset. "What's wrong Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked. Sherman pointed at the Tv, and Mr. Peabody would be shocked at it. " Sherman, lets go see what happened. I'll take you there. " Sherman nodded and the pair left for the Scene where the murder took place. Unknown to them, the man was hiding in the Penthouse, looking down at them.

-( 15 Minutes later )-

The pair would make their way to the Crime scene. There would be an Apartment complex with police cars and officers, with Yellow type blocking the Crowd of people gathering around the Complex. Sherman would hop off the motorbike and would get though the Crowd, followed by Mr. Peabody. They would be allowed behind the Yellow tape and to look at the Main scene inside the apartment complex. They would enter the Apartment room, seeing Caleb's dead body. Sherman's face would have tears rolling down his face.

Soon after, Penny would arrive at the scene, sharing the same pain as Sherman." Why..why...why.. " Sherman would keep repeating the same word." Sherman, Stop acting like a cry baby. " said Penny. " But..but.. Caleb was my friend.. " Sherman would respond to penny's statement. " Whatever. " Penny said. Soon, Penny left as fast as she came. Later, Mr. Peabody and Sherman left to go back to the Penthouse. The man would be waiting on the roof of the Penthouse, waiting for the pair to Return.

 **That's all for now! Sherman now knows the danger of it, by learning that his friend is dead. There are more to go. Will Sherman live or die? Found out on the Next Chapter.**


End file.
